


【禁域】（二）

by ppboss



Series: 禁域 [3]
Category: ppboss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 伯爵Lay×养子兴R18预警，高速预警本文与任何现实无关，🈲上升真人





	【禁域】（二）

山顶钟楼传来的悠远钟声回荡在半空，撕开穹顶密布的阴云，惨淡的日光从狭缝中泄露出来，点燃的云边把阴霾下的绿植照得褪了颜色。

一连七日，养子都在清晨七次钟声落下的那一刻准时出现在刑殿，承受因放纵和鲁莽招致的惩罚。

荆条从高处落下，尖刺划破空气带动风声，挥舞长鞭的手臂摆开过大幅度，掀开黑袍笼罩的司刑使，过分发达的肱二头肌让人无法质疑惩罚的力度。

“啪”

鞭条抽打在身上，清晰的击打声以裸露的皮肤为源头响彻殿厅。炭火烧红似的痕迹出现在劲瘦的背脊，青紫交加的旧痕伴随被荆棘刮开缝隙的皮肉向外渗出些血珠，斑斓的颜色给蝴蝶骨铺上鳞羽。

不同于金属的冰冷与刚劲，用来行刑的荆条早已在高浓度的盐水中浸泡得柔韧发亮，迎风散发腥甜的铁锈气味。干涸的血液覆盖了原本的青藤色，深黑的长鞭每每落下都像死神收割灵魂的镰，狞笑着剥离受刑者的尊严。

张艺兴直直跪在刑殿，面无表情，只有干裂渗血的嘴唇随着每一次长鞭的落下而轻微颤抖。贪婪的眸光顺着心绪迫切地钉在主殿的方向，这个时候，父亲应该起床开始处理公务了。

鞭子继续落在身上，风擦过耳际簌簌作响，张艺兴抬着头盯着面前的司刑使，空洞的目光背后却闪烁着不同的场景。

这一袭如墨的黑袍，看起来真是眼熟。

好像与七日前在自己身下承欢的父亲大人身上披展的那件一模一样。

可能是这一鞭与太多伤痕重合，或是藤条上的倒刺掀开了尚未愈合的血痂，张艺兴下意识身体前倾，几乎要趴在地上，脸色苍白，却始终没有流露出一丝不满。痛感顺着早已麻木的神经啃噬到充血的大脑，颈背不时传来熟悉的感觉，就像儿时闯祸之后父亲的教鞭落在身上。

只不过这一次更为强烈。

最后的十鞭，张艺兴眸色已经近乎朦胧，司刑使敏锐地观察到了养子的状态，手腕上的力气装作不经意地泄了两分，却将沉溺在幻想中的养子从深渊中拽了回来。

“啧……”张艺兴意兴阑珊地皱了皱眉，“到底不是父亲。”

握在伯爵手中的戒鞭，从来没有过仁慈。

“结束了。”

司刑使机械的声音在耳边响起，按规矩该被烧毁的藤条被收进袖管。张艺兴摇摇晃晃起身，艰难地披上袍子遮掩伤痕密布的身体，挥开前来搀扶的司刑使，踽踽向外走去，最终缩小成一个点直至消失。

司刑使慌张关上了殿门，金属锁扣被夹在门缝，如果他没有看错，方才一抹似是满足的邪笑在养子脸上转瞬即逝。

到了自己的楼层张艺兴已几近力竭，细密的冷汗浸入伤口，犹如蚁噬刺激得皮肤又痒又疼。凝固的血痕将长袍的布料粘黏在伤口上，随着主人撕扯的动作再一次脱落下来，暴露出底下嫩红的新肉和几股晶莹的血珠。

隔间是仆人早已备好的热水，张艺兴咬住下唇缓缓滑进浴缸，殷红的血花在热气的蒸腾下在清澈的池水蔓延出赤潮。原本光洁的上身不剩下一块完好的皮肤，错综复杂新旧交叠的鞭痕编织成狰狞的网。颤抖的手指抚上胸口肿起的印记，烈火烧灼样的疼痛让养子倒吸一口凉气，嘴角裂开极度兴奋的弧度。

——这是来自父亲的惩戒。

他犹记高潮后全身绵软的养父躺在自己怀里，平日不近人情的脸颊染上绯红的情欲，像极了堕入凡间的米迦勒。被手臂搂住的脖子到现在还清晰记得肌肤相贴的温度，修长的白腿缠在自己腰间直到被抱进浴室也不愿放下，嘴唇抿得太紧以至于唇线发白……

驯服后的雄狮大抵也是如此。

热气模糊了养子的视线，旖旎的场景在脑海中再次浮现。下身的感觉有些微妙，平静的水面被搅起波澜，张艺兴吃力地挪动臂膀，握住硬得发疼的器官，上下撸动起来。在养子看来这并不是一场渎神的玩笑，身上的每一条鞭痕都是一条通道，直达他心房。

“父…父亲…LAY……太紧了……”

迷情幻化成滚烫的热流，快感沿着脊柱攀援，白浊的精液随身体的痉挛释放在淡红的池水当中，张艺兴起身返回卧房，任由身上混杂着铁锈腥膻味道的粉红色池水滴落到雪白的地毯上，绽开片片绮丽的花瓣。倘若仔细分辨，便能捕捉到弥散在空间内的寡淡草药味。

 

照例是第七响钟声落下的时刻，金色的晨光掠过原野，裹挟着初秋的寒意打在裸露在空气中的手臂上，严苛的生物钟将伯爵从晨梦中唤醒。

“父亲，我回来了。”

鼻尖微微抽动，熟悉的青草味回归身侧，时隔七日后重新成为清晨嗅到的第一份味道。

“嗯。”

伯爵起身从跪侍在床边的养子身旁走过，丝缎被面打开的瞬间，养子极不自然地眯了眯眼睛，平静的胸膛悄然起伏两下，将混杂着只属于父亲味道的暖热空气吞进身体中。

浴室和更衣间接连响起细微的动静，张艺兴趁着伯爵洗漱的空当迅速将卧房收拾妥帖，手掌在床单皱褶上来回压服，暖热的温度顺着手掌钻进每一个细微的毛孔。

伯爵一向不喜人亲近，私密的空间更是从不允许外人进入，只有自小养在身边的张艺兴拥有进入房间的唯一权力，服侍伯爵起居的任务，自然落到了养子身上。

量身裁剪的军装将身形勾勒得更加挺拔，伯爵站在穿衣镜前，自鼻尖深深地吸入一口冷气，将身下的一股燥热强行压了下去。接连七日，他每晚都会梦见那天在大殿发生的场景，以往尚能凭借意志力将自己从这些荒唐的梦境中拔出，而今日，或许是因为张艺兴回到身边的缘故，源于养子身体上的特殊青草气息仿佛一只无形的手，将他死死地扣在欲望的深渊。

更衣间传来首饰盒盖子合紧的声音，张艺兴慌忙将流连于温热褥单上的手掌抽离开来。军靴踩在木地板上的声音由远及近，养子垂眸跪侍在床边，身上的鞭痕传来的痛楚时刻警醒他压抑脑海中的不伦场景。

“药浴记得按时泡。”

伯爵接过养子捧在头顶的法典，声音如往常那样平淡，直到脚步声消失在走廊尽头，养子才缓缓抬起头，发亮的眸光是此前从未有过的满足与兴奋。

“是，父亲。”

 

堂皇的正殿上跳动着烛火，厚重的法典在桌案上翻开，淡淡的油墨味道逸散在空气中，伯爵靠坐在王座的中央，荧薄的镜片上反射出一抹冷光。

“启禀殿下，第七黑袍使被杀害于廊桥之中，凶手目前已经查实。”

“哦？是谁？”

伯爵将手中的白羽笔重新插回墨水瓶，左手食指上银白的戒环沙沙地摩擦着皮肤。

“张艺兴。”

养子的名字从第九黑袍使的口中落出，伯爵眉尾挑起，眼里透出些戏谑。

空旷的大殿随即陷入一阵沉寂，一丝细微的风不知从何处悄然吹来，摇动了大殿正中最明亮的那盏烛火。

“这大殿建成多久了？”

“回殿下，两百年了。”

“这么久了，看来是该好好修葺一番，这墙壁都漏了风了。”

“是，殿下。”

”确定是他吗？“

伯爵突然的质疑让眼前的黑袍使愣了愣，一时摸不到伯爵内心的想法，脑海中开始忖度起来。

——不应当的，自己的情报来源从不出错，这次更是多次确认，张艺兴的的确确是在伯爵大人的命令下在刑殿受了整整七日的鞭刑，既是已经动用了这样的酷刑，便能够说明伯爵对这个养子的所作所为已经到了不愿容忍的地步，那么现在，就该是扫清障碍的最佳时刻。”

形势已经明朗，玖松开了紧握着黑袍前襟的双手，略微定了定气，“禀殿下，确定了。”

“知道了”，金丝边框的眼镜被轻轻推了推，重新架回到鼻梁最合适的位置，“下去吧。”

第九黑袍使对伯爵的反应很是意外，等到伯爵话音落下，不仅没有听令退下，反而诧异地抬头反望回去，“可是殿下，据法典，私自谋杀黑袍使是叛国重罪，应当……”

话音随着伯爵愈发冰冷的目光渐渐减弱，一颗心脏疯狂地跳动仿佛即将冲破胸膛的束缚，又好像是被一只巨大的手攥紧，扭曲，窒息。

第九黑袍使扑通一声跪在地上，膝盖从高处落在大理石砖面的痛楚被麻痹的神经阻隔，冷汗将黑袍打湿粘连在后背，纷乱的思绪在头脑中飞速地转，却怎么也整理不出来伯爵当下的反应究竟是出于何种缘由。

“什么时候轮到你做我的主了？”

“殿…殿下……”

“滚。”

第九黑袍使慌忙从地上爬起来，弓着身子退到正殿门口，沿着廊桥飞快地消失在尽头，连脚步声都谨慎地控制，生怕再一次无端惹怒了伯爵，手心的冷汗被抹蹭在黑袍的一摆，旋即又握紧了拳头，“不能再这样下去了”。

“呼——”

羊首的挂坠闪过一丝光芒，正殿中的景象随着第九黑袍使的离开消失在蒸汽氤氲的浴室。张艺兴缓缓从浴缸中站起身来，夹杂着草药味道的池水沿锋利的下颚线滴落，顺着肌肉线条汇聚在小腹下端的终点。

伯爵配制的药浴效果很好，短短几日，原本狰狞的伤口便好了大半，刚脱落的血痂下是新长出来的皮肉，在灯光下泛着淡淡的粉色。

张艺兴勾着唇角抓起毛巾将身上流淌的水珠吸净，不经意转头瞥见窗外光亮蜷缩到地平线以下。

天黑了。

灯盏光线开得很足，张艺兴到达房间时伯爵尚在翻看书籍，门锁被打开又落下的响动吸引读者的注意。同早上一样，熟悉又陌生的感觉让他稍有不安，直到养子乖顺的脸庞出现在近在咫尺的距离才使他心口空落落的感觉稍显缓和。

伯爵僵硬地收回放在养子身上的眼神，出于私心在药液里特别添加的过量草叶，让人闻起来像一株移动的薄荷，或者某种以薄荷为食的动物。清爽的味道使伯爵贪婪地深吸一口微凉的空气，在吐出时灼热了不少。

养子跪在地上仰面看着伯爵，小声在人耳边说了句。

“父亲，我来了。”

LAY自然地点头，破天荒予人回应，虽然仍旧一言不发，却让张艺兴隐隐感觉到不同，见到父亲细微的兴奋感有了发芽的势头。但他不是好了伤疤忘了痛的人，父亲的心思一向难猜，以前尚能凭借经验了解大半，如今被禁足七天，夹在两人中间这点若有似无的陌生感让他有些别扭。

张艺兴按照伯爵的入睡习惯摆将床铺整理妥帖，寒气随着没有关紧的窗户透入，把被面吹得冰凉，他起身试图把书桌旁的玻璃窗关好，眼神不由自主地借着间隙飘向端坐在灯盏下的伯爵，不料想正巧装上养父漆黑的瞳仁，捕捉到那缕还未来得及收回的柔和。

“咳……”气氛在刹那变得些许微妙，张艺兴干咳一声，打破了眼前不自然的平静，旋即伯爵的瞳海被响动震得泛起波澜，眉峰微皱卧蚕被脸颊肌肉顶起，狭长的眼睛充斥着不悦，不满的情绪不言而喻。

养子的思绪被突然的视线交换揉成了乱麻，先前存在于心中的一丝陌生感伴随着来自于父亲的温柔目光瞬间荡然无存。

父亲他还是在意我的，父亲……

眼前突然出现大殿伯爵斥退黑袍使的场景，张艺兴咬紧下唇遏制发自心底的颤抖，咽嗓被翻涌的情绪堵塞，嘴唇几次翁动试图寻找到什么词句，但到了唇边只发出几声蝴蝶翅膀扇动般大小的声音。

“父亲……我，您……”

“我不记得教过你说话吞吞吐吐。”

伯爵将手中的书籍合上，油墨味道随着书册闭合瞬间“嘭”的一声涌入鼻腔，和养子身上独特的气息交融在一起，令紧皱的眉头舒展几分。伯爵睨眼打量窗边的养子，一副慌张的样子和那日大殿里恶劣的模样完全不同，“果然是这样更令人舒心”，伯爵想到。

养子立在窗边，却对伯爵此刻脑海中的内容一概不知，满心都是今日殿上玖的话语，只以为因自己一时冲动杀了黑袍使，给父亲招致了麻烦。

“父亲，我杀了柒，第九黑袍使……”

“身上的伤还没痊愈就敢偷窥圣殿？”

张艺兴想要赶在伯爵开口前堵住他未出口的斥责，不料被后者冷言打断，下撇的唇角让他忆起养父几日前让他去领罚冷酷的模样，“咚”的闷响，身体乖顺地跪在羊绒地毯上，委屈地撅着嘴，睁大眼睛盯着伯爵。

“父亲。”

桌案的灯盏映在养子虹膜上像海岸边倒影的灯塔，伯爵盯着水光潋滟的眼眸，心中又是一软，转身走到床边坐下，指尖点点木质床柱，引着地上的人抬起脑袋。

“过来。”

张艺兴不敢怠慢，连忙起身凑到伯爵面前。

“转身，衣服脱掉。”

伯爵的话让张艺兴猛地一愣，萦绕在脑海中的疑惑让他显得有些犹豫，“父亲……？”

“要我给你脱吗？”

“不是，父亲。”

养子虽然心存疑惑，却还是乖顺地遵照父亲的命令转过身子，背对着伯爵，勾起自己的衣角，把后背袒露给身后的人。他从未亲眼看过自己背上的伤口，也从未在意，只是当下，将这片狰狞的印记全然暴露在伯爵眼下，让他有些慌乱，又隐隐存了几分期待。

养子身体细微的颤动没有逃过那双敏锐的眼睛，脚步声从床侧响到窗边，泻着寒风的窗子终于被阖上，只是伯爵不知，这副身子发抖的原因并不是因为过低的温度。

视线所不及之处，张艺兴听见床头柜拉开的声音，伯爵好像是从里面取出了什么东西，是教鞭吗？兴奋和未知让他的心跳加速起来，只是预想的疼痛没有如约而至，冰凉的触感在接触到皮肤的瞬间让他挺直身体。

“啧。”

身后传来不耐烦的抱怨，还不待他询问，手腕便突然被一股大力把他拉扯得失去重心，身体向坐在床沿的伯爵倒去。

LAY松开手，看着趴在自己腿上不知所措的养子，满意地勾起唇角，眼里的寒霜尽数褪去，暖得不像样，沉浸在狂喜中的张艺兴并不能看到父亲脸上的表情，只能顺从地伏在父亲怀里。尽管看上去很纤细，伯爵的大腿却并不骨感，恰到好处的肌肉让张艺兴觉得很舒服，一颗心在胸腔狂跳，几乎快要蹦到嗓子眼，但好像父亲要做的远不止如此。

指尖的薄茧沾满湿润的膏体在人后背游走，没有完全愈合的淡粉色伤痕在养子背上交错成奇异的纹路，愧疚感逐渐蔓延心智，伯爵手上的动作又放轻许多，涂抹的动作近乎于触摸。这药膏早在七日前就已经备下，只是迟迟没有送到主人的身边罢了，养子向来不甚疼惜自己的身体，即便是给了他，也定然不会老老实实地涂。

伤口生长的麻痒加之来自养父的抚摸让张艺兴几乎控制不了自己的欲望，他试探性摸上养父腿侧的敏感地带，背后的指尖微微一顿，随即继续在人背后滑动，空气中的安静默许了养子手中逾矩的行为。

得到准许的养子更加放肆，伯爵坐在身下的臀尖勉强逃过魔爪，但臀侧被挤压出浑圆的弧度却让作乱的手好一阵流连。

养子垂在身侧的手掌也不甘寂寞，贴上伯爵紧实的小腿上下抚弄，下面是骨节分明的脚踝，平日里会被长靴包裹住，只有休息放松的时候才会露在外面，张艺兴一寸寸感受着白皙的肌肤，呼吸越发急促。

伯爵亦被指尖和养子相触产生的电流惊住，黏腻的药膏恰好是白色，让初尝禁忌的他不禁联想到什么其他的东西。

伯爵纵容张艺兴的动作，却无法忽视内心被七日独处压下的欲望又开始失控地冒头，这点想入非非不是从眼下开始的，而是在张艺兴带着他专属的植物体香进门时，好戏就拉开了帷幕，但这一次他绝对不允许再让养子主宰所有感官。

药膏吸收很快，乳白的痕迹渐渐融合进皮下的粉红中，LAY俯身揽住张艺兴的脖子将人带到大床的中央，为了避免怀里人挣扎加剧伤势甚至用上了格斗的巧劲。

养子被压在身下，面色潮红，欲望把宽松睡裤顶起帐篷，眼前的景象转变太快，刚定神就看见养父剑眉下炽热的目光带着说不尽的深意，压抑已久的欲望被瞬间点燃。

张艺兴本能地挣扎，却被父亲扣住手腕，LAY的力气大得可怕，铁了心要夺回主导权。伯爵近乎于粗暴的动作让养子心中产生一种莫名的从属感，他乖顺地停下动作任由人把他侧翻过来抱在怀里，喉中滑出一声轻哼。腰间一轻，睡裤连同里面遮羞的布料被一同扯下。

原本雪白的身体尽数暴露在眼下，扭曲缠绕的鞭痕新旧交杂，让伯爵不禁皱了皱眉，手中的动作也立刻轻了几分——不，还不是时候。

“腿夹紧。”伯爵沙哑的声音在耳后响起，这并不像被插入前的步骤，但是养子还是照做，接着冰凉的东西被涂抹在腿根间，带着草本植物特有的气息——是刚才的药膏。养子马上就判断出来，随即坚硬发烫的性器便顺着滑腻挤入双腿，顿时被惊得一抖。

“夹紧。”

伯爵被养子双腿间的紧窒夹得更硬，他挺腰在人为制造的腔室中抽送起来，药膏被摩擦产生的高温融成液体濡湿两人身下的床褥，啧啧的水渍声在肉体撞击声中穿插。

养父的每一次挺入都能触碰到养子勃起的性器，根部的摩擦引发更深的敏感，顶端吐露出透明的爱液。但这点刺激对于养子来说还远远不够。

“父亲……”

肉欲交织的乐章中突然闯进养子的低喊，这点声音像奶猫一样在伯爵心头抓了一道，本来带点报复意味故意不去触碰养子的性器，却还是耐不住他开口求饶。伯爵握住养子，用自渎的手法替他撸动，偶尔拇指在顶端摩擦揩过，便让人颤抖得快夹不紧腿。

伯爵腰胯抽插的频率越来越快，怀里的张艺兴抖得越发激烈，几乎是同时，两人腰间一麻，快感全部汇集于一点，LAY挺着腰在养子腿间射出来，张艺兴没压住鼻息，诱人的呻吟顷刻溢满房间。

“嗯……”

伯爵松开手，养子转身环住LAY的脖颈，不知疲倦地亲吻他袒露的胸膛和喉结，白天和政客的兵刃相接，加之方才激烈的性事，疲惫感瞬间翻涌而来，身体上汗液的粘连的黏腻让他略微不适。伯爵推开养子，起身走进浴室，并将隔门落锁，他不保证自己能在养子赤裸的诱惑下还能保持理智，却没有注意到留在身后的养子眼中的些许不满。

简单冲洗完毕后，养子意料中地还待在房间里，被揉得褶皱不堪的衣服已经穿上，亵裤也好好包裹住隐私部位，正靠在墙边套自己松垮垮的丝质睡裤，两腿间的嫩肉被摩擦得发红，到现在都没有消退，被精液弄脏的被单被拆下换上新的，还带点养子身上的植物的味道。

张艺兴低着头走到门边正欲离开，正巧赶上伯爵从浴室出来，“父亲早些休息，我先告退了。”

或是不满养子耍小脾气的态度，也可能因为心里其他什么东西作祟，伯爵开口，“过来。”

养子不甚情愿地挪到伯爵身边，腰上却猛地一紧，等反应过来，口腔中的软舌已经同父亲交裹在一起。爱液伴随着情欲纠缠，伯爵的十指插进养子蓬松卷曲的头发中间，指尖还能感受到由于方才的性事埋藏在发根间的汗水。

伯爵的双手疼惜地流连在养子的后背，末了霸道地在人下唇印下一枚齿痕，随即立马把人放开背对着养子往床铺走去。

“好好养伤，不要留疤。”

养子被伯爵接二连三的温柔扰乱了神智，嘴唇勾起的弧度太大以至于语调上扬。

“好的父亲。”

只是转身在关门的瞬间，他听到门后传来轻飘飘的一句算不上有力的补充。

“我不喜欢残次品……”

 

一连多日，张艺兴借着动作不便，每晚都央伯爵亲自为自己上药，药膏配合着先前特制的药浴，不过数日功夫，伤口尽数痊愈，就连疤痕也未曾留下半分。反倒是这频繁的亲密接触，让两人的关系又亲近了许多。

前晚上完药后，张艺兴甚至转头抱住伯爵的腰轻声撒了个娇，直到吮够了父亲身上的气味之后才不情不愿地松手，对上那双黑眸时捕捉到的也不是从前那样的冰冷，而是一丝淡淡的宠溺。

张艺兴将兜帽轻轻地盖在头顶，往伯爵的房间走去。

既然不能完全拥有，那就彻底臣服。

二楼的门廊一片漆黑，木门“吱呀”一声撕开了夜晚的沉静。

父亲的房间竟然没有人？

多年的服侍，张艺兴深知伯爵的日常习惯，像今日这样深夜还不在卧室的情形，好像还是头一回出现。

羊首挂坠在黑暗中亮起，白天发生在正殿中的景象一幕幕出现在养子面前——

“殿下多日辛劳，身边也缺几个服侍殿下的人……”

“这是臣下亲自调教的，还算顺心，殿下您看……”

那人长得的确不赖，细腰翘臀。连躬身行礼都散发出尤物的风韵。。张艺兴死死盯着光幕，心下有些难以言喻的哽塞。

“留着吧。”伯爵的话一字一句地叩击在张艺兴的耳膜，将脑海中那根理智的弦一丝一毫得绷到最紧。

然后毫不留情地挑断——

画面的最后一段，便是伯爵领着人进了偏殿的一间房间。

羊首瞳孔位置的光亮在一瞬间达到顶峰，画面最后父亲的背影在脑海中无休止地重复，一双拳头砸在身旁的墙壁上，喷张的血脉在脖颈间涨得通红。

父亲，父亲……

他是我的，我一个人的。

纷乱的思绪在张艺兴脑海中冲撞，织绕成一团团乱麻。张艺兴想不通，明明之前受伤的时候父亲对他还是那么的温柔，为什么转眼就走进了别人的房间？

纷乱的思绪在脑海中缠绕，整理不出任何的头绪，只能从中胡乱地索引。受伤？难道是因为受伤？是这样的吧，好像只有受伤父亲才会心疼自己，如今伤好了，父亲的态度才会转变，既然如此……

父亲再多疼惜我一些吧……

夜风顺着走廊尽头的窗子钻进来，隐藏在黑色兜帽底下的发梢轻轻颤动了两下，萤蓝的光芒散尽，数份印盖着鲜红“加急”的文件被一一敛进抽匣，张艺兴的身影随即消失在黑暗当中。

入夜的山风如同锋利的刀刃，割得脸颊发疼，张艺兴立在山顶，身上的黑袍猎猎作响，羊首挂坠的荧光越发明亮，抬头，冰冷的瞳仁里只有杀意。

“就是你在给我父亲惹麻烦？”

天边刚刚泛起一丝银白，庭院中的冬青被水汽覆上一层寒霜，冬天快要来了。

偏殿的门在晨光中被推开，暖红的灯光顺着缝隙倾泻出来，侯在一旁的仆人瞥见了伯爵的身影，赶忙迎接上来。

“去给他找个大夫瞧瞧。”伯爵接过仆人递来的热毛巾，攥在掌心的温度让他不自觉皱了皱眉，“太烫。”

“对…对不起殿下，我再给您换一块…”

“不用了”，伯爵将毛巾扔回仆人手中的托盘，早起的不顺心加之前夜的劳累让人有些不耐烦，手心传来的不适温度好像提醒了伯爵什么，“张艺兴呢？”

“回殿下，兴殿下昨晚深夜独自出去了，谁也不让跟着…只是交代了今早来您这……”仆人察觉到伯爵眼眶中流露出来的阴郁，心下暗道不好，却只能硬着头皮解释，“本…本来想向您禀报的，但是昨晚您……”

“放肆。”向前踱步的伯爵猛然回头，眼神锐利冷锋般甩去。

“人现在在哪？”

“好像是去了圣山方向。”

圣山——这两个字对于伯爵来说并不陌生，近几日常常跳窜于自己眼前。底下人来报，圣山最近出没凶兽，四处为非作歹伤了不少人

“告诉黑袍使，有事明日再议。”伯爵换了常服从殿内匆忙赶出来，带着一行人往圣山方奔袭。

晨间的草地上裹杂着冰霜，落在裤脚，转眼又在体温的烘托下化成水，贴附在身体上，冰凉得难受。随行而来的侍从在伯爵的吩咐下四散开来，在这座仍然被晨雾笼罩的神秘山宇间仔细地寻找。

冰凉的晨风在山顶肆虐，伯爵摩挲着左手食指上的戒环，略微眯起的双眼眸色混沌，似是在犹豫着什么。半晌，漆黑的瞳仁终于恢复了往日的澄明，精致的戒环从指尖取下，被掌心托送到伯爵的面前，随即亮起一道光芒。

圣山周围的场景在戒指营造的场景中飞速飘过，伯爵的视线紧盯在其中，随着一幕幕迅速变换的场景仔细搜寻，终于在山坳下的一条溪流边发现了那个熟悉的身影。

悬空的戒环被重新收回套上指尖，伯爵的胸腔随即传来一阵沉闷的窒息感，脚下的步伐也随之有些踉跄。这戒指虽说是属于他的圣物，可他终究还是凡人，过度地使用不免要透支自己的身体，只是这次张艺兴没有留下半句话就孤身一人闯入圣山，直奔着这头肆虐的妖兽而来。

若是在平时，伯爵对养子的胡闹行为定然不会加以理会，只不过昨日……伯爵整理了一番脚下的步伐，加快了行进的速度。不知道昨日大殿中的情景养子看到了多少，甚至不和他提起半句就不管不顾地孤身一人往险境中跳。

所以在他眼里自己就这样博爱？

山底的溪流仍旧轻悄地流淌，偶然浮过几块漂浮在水面的冰碴，伯爵一路赶来，裤脚上粘连的寒霜在体温的烘托下将布料濡湿，冰凉地贴在小腿。溪边是嶙峋的石滩，养子就这样晕倒在一旁。

伯爵上前将养子搂进怀里，唇瓣因为失血过多而苍白，在寒冷的温度下战栗发抖。兴许是感觉到了熟悉的气息带来的安全感，养子无意识地瑟缩着身体往伯爵的怀里钻，口中支吾着简短的字语。

伯爵拦腰抱起养子，却没想到碰上了养子腰上深可见骨的伤口，引得怀中人因为剧痛而直接从昏厥的状态中清醒来，嘴角扯出一声极痛苦的嘶号。

伯爵见状赶忙调整了怀抱养子的姿势，在周边搜索的黑袍使听见动静闻声赶来，却被伯爵摆手屏退在一旁，不敢上前插手。伯爵搂着养子上下仔细查看了一圈身上的伤势，好在伤口不多，只有零星几处，然而伤势却十分严峻，尤其是后腰上的那块，仍然在汩汩地冒着鲜血。

伯爵将养子背在肩上，脚下步伐极快，耳边是养子一声声轻微的呢喃，“父亲，父亲……疼，父亲，不要别人……父亲……”游丝般的气息扑打在伯爵耳畔。

一边是出于养子的恣意妄为而压抑在胸腔中的愤怒，另一边，则是因为自己的思虑不够周全让养子平白受了这无谓的上而带来的愧疚，两种情感交织糅杂在一起，最终随着养子在痛苦边缘的几句父亲而陡然消失，只剩下满心的心疼和懊恼。

伯爵带着养子很快回到了殿内，脚步刚踏进房间，后脚黑袍使就跟进来禀报，圣山的野兽已经重伤，询问伯爵接下来应当如何处置。

“捆回来，我要亲自处置这个畜生。”

伯爵卧房中的温度让养子脸上回暖了几分血色，伯爵一面替养子检查着伤势，一面着人配药，给养子疗伤。

身上的衣物已经被凝固的血污粘黏在伤口上没办法脱下，只能将布料一片片剪开，伯爵抱着养子缓缓坐进盛放着药水的浴缸，仔细地替养子清理着身体。

最深的伤口因为血肉外翻将布料牢牢凝固在皮肤上，每剥落下一小块布料，都会招致养子因为疼痛引发的啜泣。撕裂般的痛感随着张艺兴此刻脆弱的神智撕咬着伯爵的内心，正当伯爵紧皱着眉头心痛不已时，门口却传来不合时宜的叩门声。

“什么事？”冰冷的语气在空气中显得不耐烦，门口的人不禁往后退了一步。

“殿下，偏殿的那位想要见您，说是……伤口疼。”

“伤口疼就去找医生，见我干什么？”

伯爵这边话音落下，手中的动作快准狠地将一片深嵌在伤口中的衣料碎片剥离下来，怀中的养子顿时身体一软，喘着粗气歪在伯爵身上，“父亲……疼……”

“不怕，我在呢。”

 

\- TBC -


End file.
